


[Banner & Icons] A Rock and a Hard Place

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These banners and icons are made for the story title "A Rock and a Hard Place" by Erashai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner & Icons] A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602019) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai). 



> This story from beginning to end is hot, sad, full of to much wow, even thought it has a dark theme to it, the story is just incredible. Please do give it a try, because the story is worth it. 
> 
> **Ereshai:** It was great working for you, the story is just incredible and I hope we see a sequel to it :D Because I really want to see what happens next.

  
  
  
  
/  /  /  /  / 


End file.
